The one he Created
by onlyflatmates
Summary: Will and Hannibal are still getting to know each other as friends, and are getting along nicely. But will the actions of Will Graham cause Hannibal to reveal his biggest secret, and will they become more? **First Story- please critique!**
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Hannibal Lecter sat in his office, overviewing his schedule for the next few weeks. He was checking to see if a patient has visited in the past, when he came a cross a date that caught his eye. "Will Graham- Consult" That was eight weeks ago. Had it really only been eight weeks since he first met Will? It seemed like ages, and while he was helping Will mentally by being his therapist, by request of Jack Crawford, he was also helping him on cases.

It almost felt as like every day, Will and Jack would come to him, asking for advice or help on new cases. Hannibal feared that Jack was overworking Will, for he was beginning to see Will deteriorate mentally a little bit every day. He was losing time, and whole hours had begun to slip away from Will's conscious.

Will was worried that these hallucinations could be a cause of something more, something physically wrong with his brain. After a visit with a neurologist, a college of Hannibal's, they discovered that Will is suffering from Encephalitis. Hannibal then hid the results from Will; he wanted to know what would unfold if such a disease would go on untreated. This was a part of Hannibal's Master Plan.

But was there something more going on between the two of them? Hannibal often wondered, because no doubt did he have strong feelings for Will. The question was what type of feelings were they? More than curiosity for him, for Hannibal often has a fascination with the unique, especially when it came to others. Maybe it was there connection to Abigail Hobbs, and how they now were the ones who felt responsible for her; her two new fathers.

Hannibal was about to put away his planner when he heard a pounding coming from the other side of his office door. Startled, he opened the door, with some reservations, only to see Will, in a sweat, panting, and covered in blood.

Before he could ask any questions, Will comes barreling into the room, and lies down on Hannibal's couch. "I think I killed someone.", Will said, quickly and smoothly. He glared up at Hannibal, looking at him with mixed emotions of pain and fear. Was that joy he saw as well?

"Are you sure you killed someone, or did you lose your reality? Maybe your perception went astray, causing you to fall deeper into the empathy then normal."

"No, Hannibal, this one was different. Th-this time it was not like the others. One minute, I wake up in a cold sweat, and the next I'm over some… girl's body with a knife. I-I scramble away, open the door, but this time, no one was outside that door. Not Jack, not Alana, not Beverly, not… any-yone", Will lingered at the last words, finally letting the reality set in. Will was not at a crime scene; _he had created one_.

Hannibal looked away from Will, placed his hands behind his back, and strolled to the window. Hannibal needed a minute to think. He knew what he had to do the minute Will walked in, but he was hesitant, he wanted to make sure.

"Will, am I the first person you came to?" Hannibal walked back over to him, sitting on his chair opposite of Will. What he really meant was, did you tell Jack? Will stood up, hands shaking. "Yes. I don't think Jack would know what to do… at least not what to say. I fear he would… arr-rest me on the spot."

Hannibal got up from his chair, and stood close to Will now, there noses only a few inches away. This was the perfect opportunity for Hannibal. This was his plan all along, to have Will join him, become his partner in crime. He wanted to trust Will, and this just confirmed his suspicions. He took a deep breath, and then looked Will directly in the eyes. "Tell me where this girl lives. We're going to have to dispose of the body."

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Please tell me if you like, and if you want more! This is my first ever piece of fan fiction, so tell me if its good or bad, or what you suggest!**

**-Sammy **


	2. Chapter 2

_There is a girl lying on the floor. A pool of blood surrounds her. She is next to her bed, facing up. _

_ Now she is there, but with no blood. It looks like she is sleeping, almost peaceful, not even alive. _

_ She is now sleeping in her bed, rolled over onto her side. She is facing the wall, not being able to see if something was in her room._

_ "I take a cloth, and place it over her mouth, so her screams will not be heard. She wakes up immediately, in a panic, struggling to break free. I overpower her, and throw her to the ground._

_ "I then pin her down, startling her, using my knees to pin down her hands. By this time the cloth is in her mouth, giving her the inability to scream. I take my knife and glide it across her throat, hard, concluding her dead within a few minutes. _

_ "I am startled all of a sudden, like coming out of a trance. I drop the knife, and flee the room. I return only a few hours later, only this time I am not alone."_

Will opens his eyes, now taking in reality again. Will checked his wristwatch. It is 3:45 in the morning, I am in Baltimore, Maryland, and my name is Will Graham. I am in the forest, with Hannibal. We are burying a body. A body that I killed.

"Are you back to reality, Will?"

Will looked up at Hannibal. He had his sleeves rolled up, and his blazer was neatly lying over a tree branch. He had a shovel in his hand, digging a deep grave. The girl was lying in a heap about ten feet away from them. How had they gotten the girl all the way from her house to this deserted area in the woods? Will feared he had lost more time then previously thought.

"Yes, Hannibal, I'm back. I-I… don't remember if I lost more time between finding you and here."

Will then stood up, and walked over to Hannibal. He had stopped shoveling by now, and was walking closer to Will.

"Hannibal, why were you so quick to dispose of the body? I was almost certain that you would call Jack on me. It's almost like… like you've done this before." Will then looked in to Hannibal's eyes, so see if that last statement had sprung a fraction of pain or realization, but there was nothing. Either Hannibal was telling the truth, or he was a fantastic liar.

Hannibal had an internal debate, speculating if he should tell Will the whole truth now, or reveal only what it necessary. He had to tell Will at least something.

"Will, there is a lot you don't know about me, and, much to my surprise, a lot I don't know about you. At least, what your capable of." Hannibal then glanced over at the dead girl, hinting about what he was talking about.

"The reason why I was so quick to dispose of the body is because, I have killed before." Shock arose in Will's eyes. He knew that he had helped Abigail Hobbs dispose of the body, but the way he said it… it was different.

"W-what are you saying, Hannibal? That you've killed in your past? That you made a… mistake?" Will put the word _mistake _lightly, because he didn't know that what Hannibal killed had been a mistake or not.

"No Will, it wasn't a mistake. It was intentional. I wanted to tell you, for I feel like we have become friends, something that doesn't happen to me often."

Will took a minute to process this information. Had this only been once, or was it more than one person? Will stopped himself as the pieces started falling into place.

"Hannibal, was this in the past? Tell me it was in the past, and… just one victim." Hannibal could see the cogs turning in Will's mind. He wasn't asking Hannibal anymore, he was trying to comfort himself. _It was in the past. It was only one person. It couldn't be Hannibal._

However, the more he started to think about it, the more he put Hannibal in perspective, the more it made sense.

"No Will, they're recent. And it's not just one it's several. I have actually gained a reputation around here. A title of sorts. I'm…"

"…the Chesapeake Ripper." Will finished Hannibal's sentence, beating him to the punch. Will then saw the room spinning. He saw Hannibal approach him, then everything went black.

**A/N: THANKS AGAIN FOR FOLLOWING AND READING. I will keep up with this story as much as possible, since its summer. Message me with rates and suggestions. **

**-Sammy**


	3. Chapter 3

Will is awake, startled, and jerks up in bed. He searches in the dark for a bedside lamp, and turns it on. He surveys his surroundings, realizing that he is a room that is not familiar. Silk sheets on the bed, probably from the finest dealer. It is a four-post bed with a red velvet canopy draping to the floor from all four sides. The room is tastefully decorated, with antique Oriental vases of blue and white, and ancient Chinese Deities statues sparsely placed. He knew only one person with this level of class. He was in Hannibal's room.

It took him a moment to register that he was in Hannibal's bed. It vaguely smelled of him, the musky scent of barley from his cologne, with a slightly copper undertone. As he further came to his senses, a malicious headache overcame him. He moaned in pain, and slowly laid back down on the bed. He had sat up too quickly, and the rush almost knocked him unconscious again.

He clicked off the light, staring at the rich red canopy above him. _Okay Will, we are going to figure out just what happened. Start with the easiest facts and work to the most complicated._

_ My name is Will Graham. The clock on the wall said 11:34 am, so it must be the same day, although I am not actually 100% certain. I am in the city of Baltimore; the state of Maryland. I am in Hannibal's house. More specifically, in his room, lying in his bed. I passed out in the woods. _

_We were in the woods because I killed a girl. We were disposing of the body. We talked. Hannibal has killed before. He is the Chesapeake Ripper. _

The last fact caused him to slam his eyes open, taking in all that he had processed. His therapist, his colleague, his _friend_, was the very person that he and the FBI had been hunting. The person that had tormented Will nearly to the point of insanity. Hannibal had even been helping Will on the case, no doubt leading them in the wrong direction.

The question that was on Will's mind was whether or not he should tell Jack. Will understood that Hannibal had not turned him in for the girl he had just killed only a few hours earlier. But what Hannibal had done… it seemed bigger than his murder. After all, it was many people, over twenty.

Will finally concluded, after some deep refection, that he would not tell Jack. At least, not until he had gotten the full story from Hannibal. Was there a motive to his killings, or he just taking innocent lives, suffering from some psychopathic disease that he hid exceptionally well from the rest of society? Not until Hannibal had pointed it out had Will even started to speculate.

Will was starting to drift off into slumber again, when he heard a soft knock on his door. Hannibal opened the door slightly, looking to see if Will was still asleep. Will sat up slowly, waving in the psychiatrist.

"Will, so glad you're up. Here, I made you breakfast." He had an exquisite spread for his breakfast, including fresh orange juice, assorted fruit, and the egg and sausage dish that Hannibal made Will for breakfast a few months ago.

He placed the tray on Will's lap, and then sat on near the end of the bed. Will was having trouble focusing on the food in front of him. Sitting up was not the best idea.

"What happened, Hannibal? One minute we're talking, and the next…"

"You passed out, Will. I tried to catch you, but you fell before I could get there. You hit your head quite forcefully on a tree branch. How are you feeling?"

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Will was trying not to be abrupt, and asking straight away _Hey, I know you're a serial killer and all, but want to tell me your whole life story and why you kill? _Hannibal was just hoping for an answer. He was afraid that the fall might have caused even bigger troubles to his brain.

"Almost unbearable."

"That's what I was expecting. Here, eat something. You need to get some substance inside of you after that endeavor."

Will dug in, hungrier than he remembered. What was it about Hannibal's food that always made him salivate at the mouth? He was an amazing cook, always having elaborate dinner parties, with the most lavish dishes imaginable. What Will loved the most was his meat, for it was always cooked to perfection, and had a taste that no other meal he had. It was almost like it was from a different animal completely.

Will finished within minutes, and looked up at Hannibal. He became embarrassed, throwing all of his manners out the window. He swallowed his last bite, wishing there was more.

"So, Will, I'm sure you have some questions from me. I'd love to chat and talk, but you need some more rest. Don't worry, I called Jack to tell him about your slip and fall in my office." Hannibal gave him a look, a _we-were-in-my-office-and-not-in-the-woods_ look. Will only gave a nod.

"That seems reasonable. This headache is killing me."

"Get some rest Will, I will see you in a few hours." He slipped out of the room, taking the tray with him. Will placed his head back down on the pillow, trying to drift back into sleep.

As much as he wanted to sleep, couldn't help but feel as though he was missing something. He ran all the cases over in his mind, all the details that the crime scenes had showed that explained more and more about who the Chesapeake Ripper was. What had he figured out, about why he was killing? He knew he had found something on the motive in his case studies.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _He was going through many bodies. He was taking… only certain organs. The Chesapeake Ripper was… a cannibal. _

Will then proceeded to throw up his entire breakfast all over the floor.

**A/N: YAY A CHAPTER 3. Someone told me it was a little dialogue heavy, so I tried to keep it light. Luv XOXO**

**-Sammy **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am SO sorry for the late update. I'm in a play and we just had "Hell Week (NONSTOP REHEARSALS FOR 2 WEEKS STRAIGHT O.o)" Not to worry though, it is this weekend, so in two days I will be a free woman! Enjoy, sorry its so late, it is based on before ****_Roti_****, so I have some catching up to do. Thanks for being so patient, and for following. Enjoy XD**

Will drunkenly opened the supply closet in the hallway, looking for a mop, maybe a rag, something? Calling Hannibal into the room would just raise questions, ones that he didn't want to particularly talk about right now. How could Will have been so blind?

That was the first thing that Will realized when surveying the crime scene. The Ripper was a cannibal. That's what made the case so unique to Will, what made it so impossible to solve. It really was the main reason why Jack needed him. The investigative team didn't take into consideration that he could have been a cannibal; they needed Will to point it out.

When Will got to the door, Hannibal was standing there. _Well, shit. So much for being discreet. _Hannibal's face turned from concerned to confused, guiding his eyes to the mop and pail that Will had grabbed from the supply closet.

"You know, we have a cleaning service. Carla!" Will heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a woman, with various cleaning supplies, walking towards his room. _Oh, well of corse he has a maid. This is Hannibal we're talking about. _She walked up to Will, took the mop and pail from his hands, and scurried inside Hannibal's bedroom.

"Follow me." Hannibal turned around and walked down the hallway to the kitchen, with Will following closely behind. Hannibal gestures Will to sit down on the chair at the end of the counter. Hannibal put on his apron, and then began sharpening his knifes.

Will sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at Hannibal, who was still working with his knifes. Very sharp, big knifes. Will nervously looked down, suddenly feeling much smaller then the man standing in front of him.

"Is there something you would prefer for dinner, Will?"

"You're a cannibal." Will blurted out, not even skipping a beat. Hannibal stopped sharping his knifes, putting them down with a thud on a counter. He looked up, his look slowly shifting. Will could have sworn his expression turned from content to sinister.

"Certainly you realized it before. You seemed to enjoy your meal a lot more than previous this morning." A smug little smirk grew on Hannibal's mouth.

"No, I didn't realize till after breakfast. Hannibal, are you crazy!? What even made you start...to eat people?"

"That was a long time ago, Will, for my past is dark, and I do not visit it often. I grew up in Denmark, with my sister and I. My parents were killed when I was a young boy. By the time I was seven, it was just my sister, Mischa, and I. This was in 1973, the height of the Cold War. In Denmark it was not that bad, but there were still Nazi's hiding around the country. They kidnapped the both of us when I was nine, trapping us in a basement for a while. Soon, we ran out of the food we were given, and the Nazi's were getting tired of us. One came down, and shot my sister point blank in the head. I guess she was my next meal. I barely escaped with my life after that, snuck on a boat, and traveled to America. I try almost never to remember those months with my sister, and the three weeks I had to survive… eating her. I guess, I needed something to connect myself with her, something that I could do that would remind me of her. Cannibalism seemed the only logical answer to me."

_Will, you need to breathe. Common, dammit, breathe in… breathe out. There, good, now stop staring._ Will didn't have any words to say to Hannibal. He never knew about his past, not even that he was from another country. He might have guessed, since he never mentioned anything of a family. Well, neither did Will.

It's not like he didn't have a dark past either. He had a loving family really, no abuse, no violence whatsoever. It was a normal American family, until he went on a boat trip when he was six. It was supposed to be a wonderfully sunny day, when the boat took a wrong turn into a horrific storm. Will had slipped, causing him to be thrown overboard. He almost drown, and was knocked unconscious in the water. He woke up a few days later at home. Apparently, his father had swum to get him at the last second. Ever since then, Will had hardly even gone near the water, let alone gone on a boat.

"Will, are you still with me? I've never actually told my story out loud, and I was hoping you wouldn't pass out again."

"No, I'm…I'm fine. Just needed a minute to process that."

More awkward silence rose between them as Hannibal was prepping the kitchen. Will still had more questions for Hannibal, but didn't know how to bring them up after the horrific story of his past. _It's now or never Will, just ask him._

"What about Gideon?"

That caused Hannibal to stop what he was doing once again. Gideon was a touchy subject for Hannibal. The man was taking all the credit from Hannibal, by claiming to be the Ripper himself. Even though what he did was secretive, he still wanted partial credit for his murders. He did not like copycats.

"Gideon is someone that I rather not discuss at the moment. That man is taking all the credit from my work, something that I do not take lightly."

Will retreated back into himself after that statement. He really hit a nerve by mentioning Gideon, for he was claiming to be the Ripper.

"I better be off home, I think my dogs might be slightly hungry." Will wanted, really needed, to get out of there soon, and to sort out his thoughts.

"Would you like me to drive you home, Will? You're still not in the best shape to be doing anything right now."

"That's all right, I'll… call a cab. Thank you Hannibal, for…for everything. You truly are…well, a friend."

Hannibal looked up, a quick smirk gathering in the corner of his mouth. Hannibal had been trying to get Will to consider him more than his patient, more like a friend. He had succeeded, and really wanted Will as a partner. Maybe he could get him to be a partner, to help him with murders. Will certainly seemed to enjoy human flesh.

Will quickly called a cab, got in, and started heading home. He pondered on the fact that he like Hannibal's cooking… a little too well. He was already losing a handle on reality, was he going to become just like Hannibal? From what it looked like, it didn't seem like such a bad thing.

_What Will, are you crazy? You can't become like Hannibal murder is illegal! And eating people is… wrong. _

Still, Will really couldn't help but crave more of Hannibal's cooking. But, for now, Will had to push those feelings out of his mind. When he arrived home, it was almost dark. He paid the cab driver, and walked inside.

Will was then trampled by his dogs, obviously hungry, and happy to see Will. He had been gone for almost a few days. He fed his dogs, changed into his gray T-shirt and teal boxers, and slipped into bed. It was only a few minutes before Will drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
